


A Much Needed Respite

by urriael



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Top Mollymauk Tealeaf, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf, i made caleb a twink because my city now, mollymauk finds himself falling for a certain wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urriael/pseuds/urriael
Summary: Caleb's past continues to haunt his every hour, and he's desperate for a break. Fortunately for him, Mollymauk Tealeaf is no stranger.(I thought Caleb needed some time to unwind and I thought Molly needed some fun, too. I have no idea when this is supposed to exactly take place.)





	A Much Needed Respite

Mollymauk knew that the bandit in front of him was soon to fall. The poor fool had chosen the wrong caravan: seven capable fighters was too much for just about anyone. He set towards the figure, scimitars twirling, when a flash of burning light shot past him and hit the man square on the back. With this, the bandit caught flame and crumpled to the earth, yelping in anguish. He twisted in the dirt, attempting to snuff the flames, howling as if he were an animal. After a few seconds of the futile display, a nauseating stench of singed hair and leather rose from a now still body. 

Mollymauk looked around for the source of the blaze, his eyes eventually leading him to the wizard that stood about thirteen or so feet from him. He moved to congratulate his traveling companion when he noticed that Nott was standing in front of him, talking in her wavering tones. She wore expressions of concern and worry. Caleb swayed ever so slightly on his feet, his body curling in on itself as if he were an old house, soon to collapse; the tiefling feared that the wizard was soon to fall right onto his much smaller counterpart. He wanted to break into a run but instead settled for a brisk walk, calling out to Nott, “Is our wizard alright?”

Instead of Nott responding, however, Caleb answered Molly's question, much to the surprise of the tiefling. "Jah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Caleb ran both of his hands over his face, pressing the palms into his eyes for a few seconds. "You know how it is." It was about as vague as an explanation could be, but Molly did know that Caleb never responded well to flames, especially when they were accompanied by pain and the vulgarity of melting flesh. 

The rest of the group, which had been rather comically disposing of the bandit's body in a bush, soon followed Molly. All were tentative around the swaying Caleb. He was naturally quiet, but there was always a weight to this waterlogged silence. 

Nott finally turned her attention away from Caleb to the rest of The Might Nein. "He's just having one of those moments." She looked back to the wizard. "Caleb just needs some rest." She patted Caleb's bicep- the closest she could get to his shoulder.

Delayed, yet a response nonetheless, Caleb made a soft noise of agreement and threaded his fingers with hers. His grip was loose but strong enough to hold onto her small hand. "I agree, my little friend." He managed a smile, and his eyes seemed to be a bit more alert than they were just a few moments before.

"Well, good." Molly slapped his hand on Caleb's back. "We'll soon be in town. I'm sure a nice tavern bed will treat you well." He smiled at Caleb, glad the wizard wasn't having to endure a worse episode. An inn would be pleasant for the rest of them, too. The road had been burdensome, and the stress that accompanies it, such as keeping watch against people exactly like the one who had just attacked, was constant.

"Let's go then, people!" Jester bounced with her words. She was always trying to cheer the group up with her bubbly personality, and honestly, it was a comfort. "We gotta leave before this dead guy starts attracting animals. No more gnolls."

And with that, the seven of them continued their journey, the lights of a town glittering on the horizon, a promise of rest.

\----

The tavern was nothing special. It had a washroom, a common area, alright ale, and a fire like an afterthought. Still, the atmosphere was familiar and without a trace of tension. The Might Nien, in their usual routine, dragged a few tables together and were now merrily exchanging banter over food and drink. Jester was carving explicit symbols into the table while Fjord and Beau on either side of her laughed and egged her on. Yasha and Mollymauk watched, both chuckling together and exchanging looks.

At the end of the table, Nott sat next to a quiet Caleb, who had a feline Frumpkin draped around his neck, purring. She was still harboring worry about the man she considered her son and kept a flame of a casual conversation with the wizard, who had pulled his tattered jacket around himself in a cocoon. Still, his softened expression showed his gratitude for her efforts, and though his voice was almost gone, he was communicating nonetheless. 

Molly, despite laughing at the ever-entertaining Beau now balancing a spoon on her nose, was keeping his attention on the man at the end of the table. His thoughts were on how Caleb's incidents had become so frequent that they were now an accepted part of their band of half heroes. What had initially been a point of concern for them all in entirety now seemed to fall solely onto Nott. And while Caleb was doing alright now, this did not mean that he was not constantly fighting off his own traumatic memories.

"Hey, Molly." Fjord's heavy voice was far from loud, yet it startled the pensive tiefling. "We're gonna retire for the night. You gonna stay here?"

"Uh, I'll be up in a second. Don't wait for me."

"Alright, good night then."

"See you." Molly gave a smile and a curt nod to his companions before they walked off to their rooms. They'd been able to afford their own individual rooms now, courtesy of the glories of adventuring. The privacy was another welcomed benefit of staying in a tavern. Six, occasionally seven, people to one wagon for days meant there was not much room for beds, let alone separate quarters. He sighed, looking down into his ale. Rest would be nice. Perhaps he'd be joining his companions sooner than he thought. The blood hunter downed the rest of his drink then stood up, arching his back in a stretch.

"Molly, may I talk to you?" 

The lavender tiefling spun around, looking down to the owner of the question: Caleb. Molly took in exactly what he was looking at. Caleb stood, sans Nott, in front of him, rubbing his hands in a neurotic fashion, avoiding eye contact. 

"Anytime, dear. What's troubling you?" He made sure his voice was friendly, amiable. Burdening the wizard on top of his traumatic day was the last thing Molly wanted.

Caleb's hands unlocked from one another, one moving to grip the back of his neck, rubbing the taut muscles there. "Well," He started, "I know you are familiar with certain 'stress relievers', yes?"

Mollymauk blinked at his counterpart. "Like, alcohol? We've been drinking plenty of that all night. I think I am quite familiar."

"No, no, not that," Caleb batted the air as if waving away the idea. "I mean the more, well, private kind of relief."

Molly's glowing eyes winded at the implication. "You mean you want to have s-"

Caleb shushed the tiefling before he could finish his thought. "Yes, yes, that. I think it would... distract me from my problems. Will you, uh, help me with that, Mollymauk?"

Mollymauk laughed at the wizard's lopsided dance in which he tried, and failed, for formality. It was cute, he thought. "Alright, I'll bite. Come to my room later." He flicked Caleb in the chest with his tail as he turned to walk away, speaking over his shoulder. "And clean up a bit, okay?"

\----

Molly laid on the bed, his tail flickering from side to side. He hadn't needed much time to get ready for the night: just start a burn on a stick of incense and getting lubricant, towels, and his strap-on of choice out of his trunk and undressing to nothing but his silk briefs, complete with sleek bands that rode up his hips, exposing just a patch of skin. Caleb, however, most likely had to scrub himself down for several minutes in the tavern's washroom to get rid of the ever-present grime he had. Mollymauk sighed to himself, trailing his fingers up and down his side, mind wandering from the slight tingle his grazing fingertips sent through his nerves. This should be fun, he thought to himself. A night with Caleb, even if it wasn't on the exact terms of love and intimacy he'd entertained himself with, was what he'd wanted. Now it was here, and he was uncharacteristically jittery- not that he'd let Caleb know about his apprehension. He just hoped he'd be good enough. Maybe that even Caleb might view him as more than a distraction. And with those thoughts lingering in his mind, the door creaked open, and suddenly a clean Caleb in the room, his eyes flickering over Molly's exposed body before meeting the tiefling's eyes.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed to clean up quite badly it seems," Caleb said, closing the door gently behind himself. He was clean shaved, not a speck of dirt coating his skin. He practically glowed in the light of the setting sun. He really did make himself up for Mollymauk, who now just had the faintest blush playing over his face.

"Oh, don't worry. I'd much rather a clean Caleb." Molly smiled and stretched, pulling his muscles taut, knowing Caleb was watching him on the bed, taking in the tattoos and the scars and the experience. "Well, shall we?" 

In one swift movement, Molly swung himself off the bed, made his way across the room in a few strides and was suddenly in front of the wizard. He kissed Caleb's forehead, tugging at the wizard's jacket until Caleb shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. He wound his arms around Caleb's waist, eyes glinting red in amusement at the flush already forming along Caleb's cheekbones. He slid his fingers underneath the hem of Caleb's shirt, pulling up the soft fabric until it met resistance at Caleb's arms, waiting for Caleb to obediently lift them up. 

Caleb gave a bemused sigh, moving to let Molly pull the article of clothing off and fling it dramatically across the room. "We're moving fast, aren't we?"

Molly chuckled, dropping to his knees and gazing up into Caleb's eyes, two twin electric blue oceans. His hooked his fingers into the man's trousers, keeping his eye upward. "You kept me waiting." Molly pressed a feather-light kiss to Caleb's stomach, feeling the muscle there flutter at the gentle contact as he tugged Caleb's pants completely off. "There, all done." He stood up and he was once again looking down at Caleb, who's blush seemed to be growing exponentially, traveling down his now bare chest. Molly circled Caleb until he was between the wizard and the door and slowly guided him to the bed, gently but firmly pushing him down onto it. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, gazing down at a Caleb who looked almost lost, suddenly underneath Mollymauk, almost naked.

"So how's this going to work?" Caleb said, eyes searching Molly's face. "Am I going to wait on you and feed you grapes like that other night with those two... escorts?"

"Well, I was thinking that I honestly get more than enough attention. I think that you, Caleb Widogast," Mollymauk paused, accentuating the beat by standing up and circling the bed, a sly smile painting his face, "Should get to be the center of attention for once."

Caleb's eyes were wide and as daunting as the sky as he looked up at Mollymauk then. His mouth was just every so slightly parted as he, as he always seemed to be, meticulously thought on Mollymauk's words and their implication. Oh, how Molly had longed to kiss those lips for what felt like an eternity crammed into a few rushed months. He had wanted Caleb for a long time now, and by gods, did he want Caleb to feel good now that he could get his hands on him.

"... Okay." Caleb was pensive and quiet in the phrase, and if Molly had not already clung to every word ushered from those lips, he might have missed it in the storm of his thoughts. Caleb gave a gentle chuckle and a half smile. "Just don't do anything too odd."

Molly grinned immediately back at the wizard. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about." And the lack of a pet name, of a darling, made the sentence feel incomplete, but despite himself, the tiefling had grown hesitant to use his usual banter, suddenly aware of the intimacy it would tuck into the situation. His grin fell and hardened into a slight frown. "But really, if you ever, ever want me to stop, just say the magic word, hm, Frumpkin, and that'll be the end of that. I do think that you would not normally yell your cat's name out of pleasure, unless I pegged you wrong, Caleb." Of course, he ended with a bit of tongue and cheek, his tail fluttering behind him.

"Jah, no. Frumpkin it is." There was an awkward lilt in the conversation, where neither party was not exactly certain what events should happen between this banter between friends and rapturous distraction.

Molly was the first to move. He'd been thinking about what exactly he should do with the wizard while he had waited; he didn't know what Caleb had in mind, but he certainly had a few ideas for his friend. The tiefling swung himself on top of the wizard, earning a grunt of surprise as air escaped from the man below him. He straddled Caleb's chest, narrowing his ruby eyes and smirking. His hands wandered up against his own body, grazing first over his stomach then up his scarred chest, his fingers playing over his ribs like piano keys. He slowly began to grind himself against the wizard's torso, his breath beginning to become tinged with pleasure, watching an enraptured Caleb wet his lips and grip Mollymauk's thighs, his nails burying themselves there. Molly practically purred, sliding himself down until he was flush with Caleb's body, skin on skin. He kissed Caleb's jaw, his mind on Caleb's glistening lips, his right leg snuggling between the wizard's. He pushed his thigh between Caleb's legs, drawing small gasps from Caleb. "How are we feeling?" He slid a hand to Caleb's ass, gripping it perhaps a bit too hard, earning himself a muted groan.

"Good," Caleb answered, his hips rocking into Molly's leg, his erection growing by the second. His breath was picking up, and Molly could feel the wizard's heart pounding in that butterfly cage of a chest Caleb had. "Very good. Thank you, Mollymauk. For this."

Mollymauk hesitated for a moment, thinking on that gratitude. Caleb deserved so much; Caleb deserved to feel secure and happy and loved. Caleb deserved an eternal happiness that Molly wasn't sure he could really give in a rushed tumble of sweat and bedsheets. 

But, "Really, it's my pleasure," is all that the tiefling said. And with that, Molly ran a forked tongue over Caleb's ear, his hand working on his behind. The wizard shivered. "Sensitive, are we, my dear Caleb?" He breathed in amusement as the man underneath him shuddered again. While Caleb might have been too shy to answer the question, his response gave quite the answer nonetheless. Molly bit down just lightly onto Caleb's ear and drew out a quiet moan. "I have an idea," He whispered, still bemused at Caleb's reactivity. 

"Oh?" Came Caleb's response, coated in curiosity yet seasoned with a dash of trepidation.

Molly suddenly rolled off of the wizard, grinning at him over his shoulder as he moved to the corner of the room. Aware of his audience, he swayed his hips just a bit more than was probably necessary, his tail running down his own leg. When he reached the target of his adventure from the bed, a chest, he simply lowered his top half, keeping his hindquarters in full view while he rummaged through his belongings. A bit ostentatious, but who was he to not flaunt his assets? He pulled out a red silk scarf with a faced sun and moon decorating it, and it seemed to flow in the still air of the room. It was light in the tiefling's hand and the silk was cool to the touch; it was a treasure of his from the Menagerie Coast, and he'd bought it with what little gold he'd had with his circus family. It often adorned his neck, useful in covering at least one of those glowing eyes, and the designs matched his tattoos effortlessly, too. But now, the thought of it on Caleb made his heart leap from a brisk walk to a sprint. He closed the chest, spun on his heels, and made his way to Caleb.

"Thoughts?" He practically sang the word as he sat down on the side of the bed, happy to see Caleb from this angle once again.

"Blindfolds are fine by me," Caleb responded.

\----

Molly gazed down fully now at the wizard who's hips were flush with his, a leg wrapped around his waist, the other still fully extended. It was a moment of which he'd imagined to himself on long hours of travel or on sleepless, lonely nights. It was what he had puzzled together from underneath those rags and that tattered jacket- what he saw from stolen bathhouse glances. 

Caleb lay, spread out on his bed for the night, hair tossed over the already exhausted pillow. His wrists were covered in the brown locks, each bound with a shackle to an intricate bedpost, framing his flushed face, eyes hidden in one of Molly's own scarf. His lithe body was almost vibrating in anticipation, his chest rising and falling in quick succession, occasionally speeding into abnormal breaths with the racing of his imagination. He had a soft meadow of hair on his chest, which thinned on his now taut with desire stomach, finally thickening into a deep brown trail that disappeared into his final layer: his undergarments. Molly grunted deep and low in his throat, trying to stifle the noise- trying to not tip Caleb off to how close he was by just seeing the wizard displayed out for his hungry, starving eyes alone. 

Molly ground his hips against Caleb's, delighting in the airy grunts that escaped from the wizard's throat, watching his muscles contract with the effort of restraining himself. Molly gingerly extended a hand, a hesitation that Caleb could not see, running his knuckles against the hair on Caleb's abdomen, trailing them down softly, down to the edge of his final piece of clothing. He heard a whine that sent a flame of desire through his spine. "Oh, Caleb..." He breathed out the wizard's name like it was as natural and as necessary to his lungs as the air. "You're so pretty like this." The thoughts had slipped from his lips in his preoccupation, dissipating into reality. He froze momentarily, yet watched as Caleb twisted beneath him, the already present blush on his face deepened. Interesting. "There's no need to be embarrassed," Mollymauk began as he watched for Caleb's reaction, hooking a single finger into the man's underwear while his tail brushed softly over the inside of his left thigh, flickering over the sensitive skin. "You look good and you should know it."

Caleb's nostrils flared at the tail now dragging further up his leg. "You think so?" 

"Yes, I most certainly do," Molly replied, pulling Caleb's last layer off in one swift movement, fully exposing the wizard. Caleb's cock was standing half alert, a trail of precum making its way down the side of it. Molly bit his lip, resisting his immediate impulse to grab it. "Gods, look at you." He dragged his hands up Caleb's quivering body, feeling his fingers press against muscle and bone, feeling Caleb's heavy breaths. He leaned over the wizard, following his hands, his stomach now pressing Caleb's erection between the two of them, earning him a surprisingly unrestrained moan from Caleb. One of his hands, his right hand, stopped at Caleb's nipple, twisting the hardening flesh between the pads of his thumb and his forefinger. The other traveled up, snaking behind Caleb's head and firmly gripping the forest of hair there.

Molly exhaled, the wizard jolting beneath him at the feeling of breath on his neck. The tiefling tilted his head ever so slightly up, letting his nose and lips brush Caleb's ear. "You feel so good against me," Molly whispered, causing Caleb's length to jump against his stomach. "You want it so bad, huh? To be filled up and fucked until your mind is reeling and you can't say anything but my name?"

Caleb swallowed, hard. He fought again with the shackles that kept his hands from grabbing those horns and pushing Molly's head down between his legs. His precum felt like it was pooling between his and Molly's stomachs, mingling with their sweat. "I- I want," he began, his voice already sharpened against his lust. "I-"

"Oh, listen to you." Mollymauk interrupted, knowingly throwing Caleb off, making him have to repeat himself. "We've barely started and already you're losing your voice." He smiled against Caleb's ear, his fingers still playing with the wizard's now slightly abused nipple. "How much longer until it's completely gone, you think? Hopefully, it's not soon because I love hearing you moan with it." He nipped Caleb's earlobe and rolled his lower half, triumphant in the vocal and bodily responses he received. "That's a good boy."

"Please, please, Molly," Caleb keened, pushing his hips into Molly's abdomen for just a bit more friction, whimpering between his words. "I need more." He was burning to the touch, a fire in his own right. He was breathing hard, trying to cool himself down, trying to receive his release. "Please," he added again, desperation coating the word.

"Just a moment," Mollymauk whispered into Caleb's ear before slowly beginning his descent. He lifted himself off of Caleb's length, earning a groan of frustration from the human, and moved his mouth down Caleb's body, occasionally nipping, occasionally running his forked tongue over a patch of flesh as Caleb squirmed underneath him, impatient with anticipation and arousal.

"Please, gods, please," the words were tumbling from his lips, mingling until Caleb was now an unintelligible man begging for Molly's mouth. 

"How can I just give attention to one part of your body when the rest is so beautiful? So worthy and desperate for attention?" And while Molly, too, longed to give Caleb what he desired so fervently, he took his time. 

Finally, after a winding path down Caleb's vibrating body, he pressed his lips to the inside of one of Caleb's thighs, pulling the soft flesh between his teeth, knowing his reddening bite marks were bound to leave bruises all over the canvas of Caleb. He could feel how hard Caleb was straining, how his own mouth was so painstakingly close yet still so far from Caleb's member.

Molly gave a final peck to Caleb's thigh before finally moving his attention to the wizard's neglected cock, now red and fully hard, glistening like a ruby: a prize. He let his breath gently caress it, watching with delight as it twitched and Caleb arched his back. Mollymauk pressed his lips to the tip of the head, slowly swallowing Caleb as the wizard choked on his own exclamations of pleasure. Molly's own legs felt weak with his desire, warmth blooming in his stomach as he watched Caleb thrash at just the faintest touch to his length. He bobbed his head for a bit, pressing Caleb's hips down with his hands to keep the wizard from completely fucking his mouth, pushing his tongue against the underside of Caleb's shaft, groaning and sending vibrations through the cock as he fully took it into his mouth.

Caleb was almost sobbing in pleasure, thank you's in both Zemnian and Common cascading from his lips. His hips were stuttering, trying to push himself deeper into Molly's wet and tantalizing mouth, fighting against the tiefling's strong pin.

Molly moaned, his mouth full, as he took all of Caleb into it. His right hand came up and cupped Caleb's balls, caressing them as he continued to move his tongue against the human's cock, which felt as if it was pulsing which each of Caleb's growingly unrestrained moans. Mollymauk pulled off with a soft pop as Caleb let the tension of pleasure that was building in his small frame go, collapsing onto the bed, his body still twisting with the stimulation and sudden removal of it all. "You were getting close, weren't you, Caleb?" It was Molly's turn now to have a voice distorted and rough with precum and pleasure.

"Yes, yes I was," Caleb gasped out. 

"Well, we can't have you cumming before we get to the good bit, can we now?" Molly purred, slipping off the bed. He finally pulled off his briefs, letting them fall to the ground with the faintest sound. He replaced it with a harness, sliding the dildo he'd chosen, a larger one that thickened at the base, into place. He snatched the bottle of lubricant, courtesy of some long gone vendor. He got back onto the bed, Caleb making a soft noise as he felt the bed dip again. Molly grabbed a pillow, lifting up Caleb's ass and putting it beneath him. "Comfortable?" Molly asked, to which Caleb nodded, even going as far as to spread his legs in anticipation.

Molly laughed as he poured some of the liquid out of the glass jar onto his prosthetic cock, stroking the length. "Someone is eager to get fucked," the tiefling purred as he poured even more lube onto his hand, his fingers almost dripping. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Caleb.

Mollymauk set the bottle down on the floor before positioning himself in front of Caleb's entrance. Gingerly he slid a finger into Caleb, his other hand pushing one of Caleb's legs back and over himself, forcing the wizard to spread himself open further. He slowly moved the finger rhythmically in and out of Caleb before adding a second, to which the wizard grunted. 

"Relax, I've got you," the tiefling assured, his voice as warm and as comforting as a familiar blanket. He scissored his fingers, straining against the tight ring of muscle. "You feel so good, Caleb." He worked like that for a bit, eyes transfixed on Caleb, who was now covered in sweat, his skin glistening, his chest a rosy shade of pink. 

Mollymauk pushed a third finger into Caleb's asshole, causing the human to keen, his hips sputtering at the pain and pleasure of the stretch. The tiefling sped up his thrusts, occasionally curling his fingers to just rub against Caleb's prostate as Caleb arched his back and let out gasping moan after gasping moan that made Molly shutter. "Alright," Molly said, sliding his fingers out of Caleb and grabbing Caleb's hips. "You ready to take the rest of me?" 

Caleb nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, please, yes."

Molly held his breath as he slowly pushed the dildo into Caleb, watching it disappear as Caleb groaned, the shackles binding his wrists rattling as he pulled on them. Molly slid in about half the length before pulling out and thrusting back in, adding just a few more increments with each snap of his hips. 

Caleb practically mewled underneath Molly, his voice growing hoarse with his incessant moaning. His dick was twitching, leaking precum onto himself.

Mollymauk lifted Caleb by the hips, bottoming out into the small wizard. "Gods, Caleb, you're taking me so well. So willingly." He sped up his thrusts, fucking into the wizard. 

Caleb rolled his hips in time with Molly's, his exhales seeming to only come out in the form of moans. He was breathing with great effort, his lithe body heaving as his every nerve, every sensation burned with pleasure as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. "Gods, Molly," He managed, a signifier to the tiefling of his state.

Molly shifted his grip on Caleb, supporting the wizard's lower half with one arm, his free hand now grabbing Caleb's cock, causing the wizard to jolt. He pumped his hand in time with his thrusts, biting his lip as he watched the wizard squirm, on the brink of his orgasm. "Come on," He slid his thumb over the slit of Caleb's head before resuming the fervent motion of his hand, which was now sticky with the precum that had been dripping from Caleb's member. "Cum for me, Caleb."

Caleb keened and arched his back, his hips erratically thrusting his dick into Molly's hand as he came, cum shooting onto his stomach and chest. Molly continued to jerk Caleb off through his climax, biting his lip as he watched the wizard writhe through those seconds of high. Caleb eventually slowed his movements, his breath labored and heavy, his body feeling heavy and dense.

Molly gently set Caleb back onto the bed, panting. Slowly, he pulled out of the wizard, who shivered as the fullness of the dildo left his body. Molly rubbed one of Caleb's thighs affectionately as he leaned over, snatching a towel off of the nightstand. He swiped the towel over Caleb's chest and stomach, cleaning up the white trails. "How are we feeling?" He asked idly, moving to Caleb's ass to wipe up any of the lube that may be dripping out of the human.

"Pretty good," Caleb managed through his exhausted voice. He let himself sink into the bed, sweat still causing his hair to stick to his forehead. Molly sat next to him, untying the red scarf and slipping it off the wizard, who blinked open his eyes in the darkness. "Well, hello there, Mollymauk," Caleb joked as he looked up at the lavender tiefling.

Molly snorted, pushing Caleb's hair back and off of his forehead. He moved next to the shackles, undoing them from Caleb's wrists and then from the bedposts themselves. He leaned over Caleb, setting all the memorabilia on the nightstand opposite, if just to have a chance to be close to the wizard again. Caleb rubbed his wrists absentmindedly and yawned- sleep seemed to already have its claws around him.

Molly smiled at Caleb. A lax, content smile. He slipped off the bed, fingers working on removing the strap on. "That was fun, I think."

"It was," Caleb responded curtly. "However, well, what about you?" 

Molly turned back to face the bed, to a Caleb half underneath the linen sheets, his eyes heavy. "What about me?"

"You haven't received anything this entire time, Mollymauk," Caleb wrestled his way up in the bed, scooting closer to the tiefling. "That hardly seems fair."

"Oh hush, this night was for you. It doesn't matter what I get out of it." He agreed with himself wholeheartedly on that statement, but Molly couldn't help but be touched that Caleb was worrying about his enjoyment when this was all to help Caleb forget for just a moment of the choking stench of smoke. And besides, he had gotten plenty out of the night. He'd gotten to be with Caleb.

Caleb clucked his tongue, patting the bed next to him. "No, nein, that won't do." He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come here."

Molly looked at the spot on the bed then back at Caleb. He laughed, shaking his head, sliding off his strap-on and putting it back on the nightstand. "If you insist, mister Caleb." Molly gave the wizard a wide grin, hopping onto the bed. He couldn't say that he wasn't already immensely turned on, anyhow, from fucking Caleb.

Caleb, although he must have been exhausted, slid forward on his stomach and bent down in front of the tiefling, keeping his ass in the air and his deep blue eyes on Molly's. He slid his arm underneath Molly's leg pressed a hand to his stomach, his tongue slipping just barely into Molly before sliding over the tip of Molly's cock. He took Molly into his mouth, his tongue pressing into the tiefling's head before swirling around his cock, earning quite a few breathless curses from his companion. 

Molly stared down into those big blue eyes, Caleb's pupils blown out as he stared right back. "Fuck, Caleb," he groaned, a hand snaking into Caleb's already tousled hair, gripping the locks tightly. His other hand covered his mouth, suppressing what visceral noises he could. Caleb hollowed out his cheeks and was making an array of wet, explicit noises, only adding fuel to Molly's arousal. Molly twisted underneath Caleb, his breath fluttering. "I'm not gonna last very long like this," he managed to gasp out as Caleb continued his assault. He wasn't going to last long at all, not with Caleb looking at him like that, not with Caleb making those sounds. 

Caleb simply grunted in response, his eyes closing. He slid both his hands to Molly's sides, feeling the tiefling's muscles contract which each moan, each shock of pleasure. His head bobbed, occasionally twisted.

The tiefling felt a familiar warmth spreading in his torso, up his shaking legs, up his body. He twisted Caleb's hair, his knuckles turning a pale violet with the tightness of his grip. "I'm- I'm, gods, gonna cum, Caleb." Molly's words shook as they left his mouth. Caleb dragged his tongue against Molly's length and that was it- the tiefling arched his back, a strangled moan struggling out into the air from beneath the hand that covered it, his whole body tightening up as he came. He panted, his climax slowly settling from a white-hot flame to a warmth that spread throughout his body. He relaxed, letting his fingers fall through Caleb's hair. 

Caleb lifted his head, a trail of spit still connecting him to Molly. He sat up, breaking the trail and sliding his arms off the tiefling's torso. "There," he said, wiping the back of a hand over his mouth. "Now we're even."

Even? Mollymauk thought to himself. Was that all that was? Did he imagine the sapphire of Caleb's eyes, the grasp he held the tiefling in? Could Caleb have even been able to see him in the darkness of the room? Those sapphire eyes, as magnificent as they were, were only human. "Good," He finally responded, smiling but knowing it didn't reach his eyes. "Even is a good thing to be."

The human gave a nod, his hair a tousled mess. He rolled over to the side of the tiefling until he reached the edge of the bed, where he stretched, grunting softly before turning to face Molly. "Thank you, Mollymauk. I think this... helped me relax." He said, adding with a tinge of a laugh in his voice, "Perhaps I may even have a restful night of sleep."

"Oh, well, that's all we could hope for," Molly replied, increasingly aware of the gap Caleb had created between them. He curled his arms around himself and felt a pang of pity at his own display. "Goodnight then, Caleb."

"Night, Molly." And thus Caleb flipped over, tugging the sheet over his body, his back to Mollymauk. In mere minutes, his breath slowed until it was a steady, automated exhale.

Molly watched Caleb's slumbering form, waiting for the wizard to roll over and face him, for what felt like an eternity. In defeat, Mollymauk turned his back to the human, his arms folding around a flimsy piece of the linen sheet, his fingers threaded into the folds. His ruby eyes fixating on the dwindling smoke floating up from the last of the incense. It seemed to capture the moonlight in its swirling display, dancing alone in the air before dissipating as if it had never existed. A final performance before its end.

\----

Molly jolted awake from his heavy slumber. He turned in the bed, the sheets twisting over his form. He blinked, relaxing as he felt the pressure of none other than Caleb curling up against him, already halfway into his dreams. The wizard must have rolled over to meet him. Molly smiled in the darkness, his eyes glinting.

"Caleb," the tiefling whispered. "Are you awake?"

Caleb gave an unintelligible mumble before replying with a slurred, "Not really." He was in the state between reality and dream where memory doesn't exactly have a footing; he probably didn't even know he had worked himself against Molly.

The tiefling sighed, running a manicured hand through Caleb's caramel colored hair, happy in how Caleb gave a lazy smile in response. Molly's heart was beating almost painfully hard in his chest. It suddenly felt like an intimate experience, him holding Caleb, softened with sleep, against himself, post-coital. Quiet moonlight was filtering through the single window and onto the bed, bathing them both in its silver light, playing over Caleb's body, tucking into his curves, glistening on his eyelashes. He truly was beautiful. Mollymauk gingerly tilted his head, tentative lips pressing against Caleb's, barely a kiss. He held the human so tightly he was afraid he'd truly wake him up, ending the few seconds he had to feel that silken mouth against his own. He slowly pulled away from the drowsy embrace, feeling his face heating up to what he knows would be an embarrassingly deep blush, had Caleb even had the night vision to see it. Molly held his breath as Caleb gave a soft chuckle that rode on an exhale, setting a flame in Molly's chest.

"Silly tiefling," was all the wizard murmured before he drifted back into his sleep, still curled against Mollymauk, who wasn't sure if he preferred that Caleb did or did not remember what just transpired.

Molly watched Caleb sleep for a few blissful moments, watching how his chest slowly rose and fell, his breath gently blowing against Molly in a languid, steady pace, as present and as relaxed as the tide. He even looked tired in his sleep, Molly thought, still combing the wizard's hair with one hand, the other draped over Caleb's side. He hoped this had helped, even just a bit, with whatever Caleb was dealing with. Molly gave a final sigh and dragged Caleb into his chest, where the wizard gave a muted hum from his dreams, tucking his face against the hollow of Molly's neck. The tiefling closed his eyes, soon drifting back into a peaceful sleep, content in having his arms around his friend, his Caleb.

\----

The next time Mollymauk awoke, it was sunlight, not moonlight, painting the small room. He yawned, stretching over the length of the bed, then pausing when he felt no other presence lying there with him. Mollymauk opened his eyes to find himself alone on a bed of tangled sheets and nothing, no one, else. He sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. The floor, which had been the resting place of both his and Caleb's clothes, now felt vast with just his garments, now neatly folded in a corner. 

Mollymauk exhaled heavily, feeling himself deflate. He put his elbows on his knees, then his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes, which now stung with tears he prayed would dissipate.

Of course, he thought as his chest and throat seized up, his breath rattling, promising a sob. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm out here writing Widomauk in August 2018 lmao. I miss Molly.
> 
> Well, that was my first fanfic ever! And probably the longest thing I've written in a really, really long time! I hoped you all enjoyed reading it; it was a really nice experience to try my hand at writing a fic. I might even write some more. But I dunno cause man was it hard to scrounge up the energy to write this! Mad respect for writers.
> 
> I proofread this as best as I could but if you find any errors, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Sorry about giving a bit of a sad ending to dear Molly(long may he reign), but I think Caleb still needs time. Let's just hope Molly's affections aren't unrequited. Thanks for reading!


End file.
